


Commitments

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: As Wales enters the world of diplomacy with other nations, Aglovale is receiving more and more applications for Percival's hand in marriage. He's duty-bound to pass them on, but...
Relationships: Aglovale/Percival
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Commitments

**Author's Note:**

> I.... really like these two and care them a lot
> 
> this is my first non-porn fic on here! still rated mature because evidently i can't make it through one (1) fic without mentioning dick but hey, gotta start somewhere

Percival gently opened the door to his and Aglovale’s quarters, shutting it quietly behind him. It had been several months since he had started spending every night there, but his cock still stirred just at the act of entering, all too used to the years prior, in which their trysts had been all too illicit and infrequent, and Aglovale only ever summoned him there for one reason.

Aglovale was seated on the couch, one arm resting along the back of the blue velvet seating as he looked dispassionately through a handful of paperwork. On the table before him were two larger stacks, and it became clear to Percival that this would be one of their more chaste nights together. Nonetheless, Aglovale set his papers back onto the table at the sound of Percival’s approach, and Percival took a seat in his lap, peppering light kisses along his cheek before meeting his mouth. He felt Aglovale’s arms wrap around him and felt the familiar swell of his heart at the affection. Still, the last thing he wanted to do was prolong his brother’s evening of paperwork, so he broke their comfortable silence

“I missed you, but it looks like you’ve been fighting your own battles, too. Do you want any help with that?” 

“Actually, I’m afraid this paperwork is all for you. Apologies for bringing it home. It’s an official matter, but… I wanted to discuss it with you as your brother. Not your king.” Aglovale smiled apologetically at Percival, and he removed himself from Aglovale’s lap to take a spot beside him, leaning into his shoulder as he looked at the piles of documents, awaiting further clarification. “These… Are all marriage applications.” Percival’s felt his chest tighten as he tried to continue listening. “It seems that you made a rather good impression on rather many of the delegations that have helped themselves to our castle as of late. Some of the arrangements proposed would be more beneficial than others, but in all cases, the decision is yours. I will not force your hand.” Percival straightened at Aglovale’s last words.

“I don’t have to?”

Aglovale smiled. “No. I would encourage you to familiarize yourself with the names of those who have proposed, but you will always be free to – decline.” Percival raised an eyebrow at Aglovale’s uncharacteristic stumble, wondering briefly what he had meant to say, before responding himself.

“Is there anybody I know in there?”

“Not that I am aware of. However, a quick review of the applicants shows interest from men, women, and several others of good pedigree, so if you decide to consider these, you will have many options.”

“I would prefer not to. I can handle the refusals myself.” Percival paused, hoping his tone was under control. “…Thank you for informing me of this, and for leaving it to my judgment.”

“Of course.” Aglovale thought for a moment. “I don’t suppose there is anybody else on this list you have eyes for, Percival? You spent so long in Feendrache, and that Vane does seem to bring out a different side of you, to say nothing of your vassal, the –“

“Aglovale.” Percival interrupted. “I don’t… want to marry. If you make me, then I will, but until then…” Percival could feel his words dying in his throat as he tried to continue. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Aglovale tracing small circles on his shoulder with his thumb. Emboldened by the chaste show of affection, he returned himself to Aglovale’s lap, holding him close as he rested his face in the crook of his older brother’s neck. “I just want this, Aglovale. And… it wouldn’t be fair to make whoever I married share me with you. I just want this.” Percival felt Aglovale’s arms tighten around him, and relaxed into the embrace.

“Very well.” Aglovale assented. “I love you too, Percival. And I won’t cast you aside. Even if it falls upon me to grow our family and continue our line…” _They would be sharing me with you too._ “I won’t cast you aside.” Aglovale ran a hand idly through Percival’s hair, enjoying the closeness as they sat in comfortable silence. He could never admit it out loud, but the prospect of giving this up for their family’s political gain had been as harrowing to Aglovale as he imagined it was for Percival, and he could feel the relief melting away the tension that had been building up in him since the arranged marriage offers had started piling up. Percival loved him.

After a long moment, Aglovale broke their comfortable silence. “We should go to bed. You’ll have a long day tomorrow if you plan to decline all those offers, but… I hope you’ll be willing to indulge me tonight all the same.”

Aglovale felt Percival harden slightly in his lap as he kissed him briefly before responding. “Only if you reward me tomorrow too.” Percival smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl though percy's husband 'sharing' percy with aglo would be.... kinda hot


End file.
